1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcast system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a packet decoding method and apparatus of a digital broadcast system for improving decoding performance by reordering blocks to be decoded and adjusting a number of decoding iterations of each block.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of data compression and communication technologies, recent digital broadcast systems are designed to provide high quality audio and video broadcast services with fixed and mobile terminals. These advanced broadcast systems include Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB), Digital Audio Radio Broadcasting System, and Digital Multimedia Broadcast (DMB) supporting various audio, video, and data services. In North America, Advanced Television System Committee-Mobile/Handheld (ATSC-M/H) is employed as a mobile extension of the digital television broadcast standard ATSC.
In such digital broadcast systems, the transmitter encodes packets of data, and the receiver decodes the received packets. In the conventional digital broadcast system, however, the receiver performs decoding in the same duration and number of decoding iterations on every packet, resulting in degradation of decoding performance per packet.